


разбуди во мне меня

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: он правда красивый, будто сошел со страниц седзе-манги ― совершенный и с челюстью, что лезвие, с длинными ресницами, чуть подрагивающими и мягкими. жалко, наркоман, а так хоть награждай за совершенство.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	разбуди во мне меня

**Author's Note:**

> блять?¿  
> саппорт это недоразумение плиз

― алло? здравствуйте, можно, пожалуйста, соен к телефону?

― ее нет.

доен бросает пластиковую трубку с глухим стуком, даже не узнавая, кто звонил, и падает на стул, обхватывая голову руками. запускает пальцы в темные смоляные волосы и чуть оттягивает, чтобы прилившая иглами боль отрезвила последние несожженные в переживаниях нервные клетки. его сестры, ким соен, нет дома уже три дня; родителям плевать, как и всегда. в голове горит неоном, будто вывеска на круглосуточном магазине, "ничего нового", во рту горьковатый привкус кофе и осевшее пылью одиночество на подкорке мозга ― маленькое, беззащитное недоразумение соен-и, выросшая слишком быстро и стартанувшая в своем блеклом направлении бесконечной потерянности.

он знает. он знает про ее закладки в коробке в шкафу с нижним бельем, знает про сложенные вразнобой разномастные баночки с таблетками под кроватью, видел пару раз ее широченные зрачки и красные, небольшие пятна на руках, замечал слишком ускоренное сердцебиение и как сестра клацает зубами, приходя домой в три или четыре утра и стряхивает невидимую пыль отовсюду, заваливается на ковер, тихонько завывает, чтобы никто не слышал, кроме пошарпанных сырых стен и выдуманных чудовищ за шкафами.  
то, что полиция не поможет, доен отлично знал не понаслышке, поэтому даже не думал об обращении туда; в первый день парень стучался в сообщения всех ее лучших подруг, которые, как оказалось, давно уже с ней не виделись. во второй день доен проснулся с цветущей чернотой в душе, не позавтракав, накинул пальто и с десяти часов утра до пяти вечера искал ее везде ― в дымных, туманных переулках, мощенных серой плитой, в домах друзей и отдаленных родственников, даже ходил к ее любимому репетитору, у которого сестра училась пять лет, пока не забила. и сегодня, на третий день, остается последний вариант, оставленный на тот случай, если все провалятся.

пальцы бегают по холодному сенсору телефона, доен ищет в поиске контактов "козлоеб" и нажимает на вызов с глубоким вздохом.

― ой, кто это мне звонит? доен-и? ― противный, надоевший порядком голос проникает в ушные раковины и скрипит, но парень слишком устал. он очень, очень устал от всего этого, раз решился звонить самому отвратному человеку на свете, по иронии судьбы связанному и с ним, и с соен. потому, что он может что-то знать о ее местоположении и состоянии. а может просто плюнуть своим змеиным ядом в лицо и уползти в свою гнилую норку.

― я по делу, тэн. соен нет дома три дня, ― нервно цедит ким, расковыривая свободной рукой наклейку на бутылке с содовой, брошенной с прошлой недели на столе.

― и что мне теперь сделать? бросить свои дела и рваться искать эту наркоманку? ну уж изволь, зай, ― надменно вздыхает тэн на другом конце, но, как подумал доен, раз трубку не бросает, то значит хоть чуть-чуть заинтересован в этом.

― нет. просто расскажи, с кем она тусовалась или тусуется. ты порвал с ней всего две недели назад, вряд ли она за это время смогла из твоих гнилых колодцев назнакомиться с другими торчами.

― окей, ― просто и спокойно отвечает таец, без капли иронии в голосе. он вдыхает громко, отчего шипит прямо в ухо, доена передергивает слегка.

тэн начинает говорить. за окном дрогнет стертая, будто старые кроссовки, осень; она пускает на прелый чернозем раскрашенные в грязное золото и черновато-зеленый листья, дышит мерзлотой и обнимает запястья рук вынужденным сезонным одиночеством и синей, щипающей глаза грустью. доену холодно до табунов мурашек по спине и стука зубов, только ему плевать ― сидит в легкой хлопчатой кофте и даже не думает согреться. пока тэн жалуется потоком на жизнь в перерывах от вспоминания всех мало-мальски знакомых соен, ким абстрагируется на границы разморенного сознания и крутит в памяти прошедшее, пахнущее цветочной пыльцой и солнцем, лето, когда даже воздух был без забот ― всегда тепло и чернично на душе, а на теле висит лишь старая футболка с дурацкой надписью и шорты цвета хаки. но все это теряется в круговороте соленых и бледных страданий, закавычивших в свои объятия его завянувшую душу. рассветы, закаты ― все тянется медленно, будто патока, а по венам этил ― до смеха жалко и бесполезно.

― хотя, стой! стой! я вспомнил. соен, когда уже стала часто нажираться своей хуйней, подружилась, ну, закорешилась с один чуваком из моего универа. точняк! короче, его зовут ли тэен, такой себе отбитый нарик, короче, она может быть у него. но если пойдешь туда, предупреждаю, ну, ты знаешь, как ребятки ведут себя, если укурены. будь аккуратен, он очень... своеобразный, ― вскрикнув, выдает парень на одном вдохе, и замолкает.

― скинь его адрес сообщением, ― сдавленно бросил доен, и, услышав тонкое "окей. пока" сбросил вызов. в голове чепуха, путаница ― но он отчаянно хватается за это пустое и ничего не говорящее "ли тэен" с охотой, просит мысли не дребезжать так громко в черепушке.

пока в груди теплится вырванная с кровью жалкая надежда на присланное сообщение с адресом, где-то на краю города, он натягивает драповое пальто и туфли, ловит отражение чернильных глаз в зеркале и выходит из квартиры, громко хлопая старой дверью.

город знобит невыплаканным леденящим дождем по непокрытой голове, обувь поскрипывает от спешащих широких шагов, и дышится удивительно легко влажностью и сыростью. еще два поворота и метров двести ― на дорогу у доена ушло чуть больше часа. кажется, что ноги ватные и вот-вот увязнут в мигом растворившемся черном асфальте от усталости. но перед глазами все еще мельтешит эта позолоченная светящаяся радугой надежда, не оставляющая ни на секунду.

ким подходит к большим, кажется, палеолитным парадным дверям; пошарпанные и серые, они зияют, будто колотая рана. замка или пропуска там, к счастью, нет, и доен, чуть сморщив носик от всего этого провинциального ужаса, отворяет вход с противным скрипом и шмыгает внутрь. там ― большая крутая лестница на второй этаж, старые, выкрашенные в темный зеленый стены и отсыревший пол с кусками линолеума кое-где. осталось лишь подняться наверх, и, желательно без травм ― ступеньки до ужаса маленькие и совсем небезопасные, парень даже для подстраховки судорожно держится за перила и внимательно следит за собственными шагами. в запыленных углах разума даже в кои-то веки просыпается забитый страх, быстро поблекший на фоне слепого желания найти последнюю зацепку о реальную, красочную, хоть и токсичными уколами в руки, жизнь; увидеть в лице всегда глубокой и проницательной соен маленькое напоминание о беззаботном детстве и безбашенном пубертате, когда она ссорилась с родителями буквально каждый день, а потом, заплаканная и красная, приходила к нему и залазила во всегда открытые братские объятия, жаловалась на противных одноклассниц и мальчиков, а потом громко, до боли в животе, смеялась над шуточными угрозами доена побить их всех. 

но она не та. и доен не тот. просто до жути необходимо увидеть ее лицо и крепко стиснуть, наконец попытаться достать из этой ямы. ким пообещал себе кровно, что попробует ей помочь, чего бы это ему не стоило.

дверь выкрашена в песочный и давно осыпавшаяся. номер 14 ― как и написал тэн. вокруг ни одного упоминания об владельце ― нет ни звонка в дверь, ни сложенных коробок в углу этажа или мусорных пакетов, как обычно поступают с ними некоторые обладатели таких квартир.

доен громко стучит кулачком по старому дереву, пугаясь странного звука, будто она сейчас вот-вот вывалится из рамы и развалится пополам. где-то там ― мертвая, холодящая нервы тишина. парень не медлит и с силой дергает за ручку, пытаясь, если что, выломать замок; но к великому удивлению она не оказалась закрытой, да так, что вызывало сомнения, живет ли тут кто?

он входит тихо, с опаской оглядывается по сторонам. обстановка невыбивчивая ― старый, но чистый пол, обклеенные пожелтевшими кое-где цветочными обоями стены и лакированная, в одном стиле, мебель ― веет духом простоты и того самого хваленого детства, когда родители плевали на малыша доена и отвозили его к вечно забеганной бабушке, которая, вообще-то, очень его любила. только тепло, появившееся в грудине, быстро растворяется пробившими память воспоминаниями ― ее смерть, когда киму было тринадцать. но он абстрагируется и навостряет слух ― кажется, какой-то шорох и звуки в глубине квартиры.

― кто здесь, блять? если это ты, уебок накамото, то проваливай нахуй прямо сечас! заебал, тварь драная, нахуй, свою траву покупай, а не у меня пизди, ― звучит грубый и низкий голос парня лет двадцати, немного хриплый, зато от словарного запаса доен без иронии берется за сердце и приподнимает брови в немом удивлении. внезапно по комнатам летит мягкий женский голос, знакомый и карамельный, заливающийся внутрь спасающей душу эмульсией ― это она.

― соен? боже, соен? где ты? ― встрепенувшись, закричал доен и рванул скорее внутрь ближайшей комнаты, откуда слышно было сестру секундой назад. он дышит сбивчиво и влетает туда, прикусывая нижнюю губу от чрезмерного волнения, сердце бьется и норовит распластаться перед ногами.

― ты вообще кто, тюльпанчик?

доен видит на пошарпанном паркете лежащую, но с вздымающейся грудью и открытыми глазами, сестру; с краю, подобрав под себя ноги, сидит, видимо, ли тэен ― обладатель того голоса и друг-по-наркоте соен.

ким бросается к сестре и хватает ладонями ее холодное лицо; пульс в норме и зрачки реагируют на свет ― в первый раз пригодились знания о первой помощи. соен слабо улыбается и шепчет сухое "доен-и, ты пришел", захватывая ручкой его большую и теплую ладонь. ким наклоняется к ней близко, озабоченно спрашивает, все ли хорошо, целует в лоб и начинает помогать ей встать, когда слышит громкое шипение.

― фу, сейчас блевану, она тут свое лицо познакомила со всеми возможными и невозможными поверхностями, в том числе господином белым другом, а ты ее слюнявишь, ― сморщившись, говорит парень. доен, чуть успокоившись за сестру, наконец обращает на него должную (или не очень) часть внимания : волосы выкрашены в винно-красный и на брови выбритая полоска, что-то чарующее и отталкивающее одновременно есть в его аккуратной, нечеловечески прекрасной внешности ― то ли блестящие, как звездное небо, глаза, то ли скульптурные, будто вылепленные, скулы, или худощавое телосложение в коктейле с бледной кожей и цветущими на шее синими засосами, выпирающие из-под легкой футболки точеные ключицы и тонкие запястья. на нем запятнанная футболка с какой-то китайской надписью, руки обколоты в мясо ― по спине бежит холодок. он выглядит очень... плохо. будто ему нужна скорая. доен сажает несопротивляющуюся и что-то мычащую сестру на липкий диван и спокойствия ради подходит к закрывшему глаза тэену. от него пахнет ужасно ― доену почему-то нравится микс из перегара и сигарет, еще немного тянет мускусным парфюмом.

доен проверяет пульс на сонной артерии ― у тэена холодная кожа. пульс есть, уже неплохо. ким трясет его за плечо, потому что парень перед ним явно собирается покинуть эту реальность (остается надеяться, что не безвозвратно).

― ты слышишь меня? ― трясет сильнее, ― тэен?

он слабовато кивает головой. "я сделал, что мог, не мои проблемы, нечего укуриваться", ― через боль убеждает себя доен и встает, поднимает ослабевшую сестру на руки и уже выходит из квартиры, ругаясь с собой про "надо ли что-то с этим чуваком делать?" как...

― а тэен?

у соен хриплый голос, она будто с огромным трудом выплевывает эти слова. и для доена это будто божий знак; но, для образа, закатывает глаза и все-таки вызывает такси на троих : один живой, другие не очень. телефон тормозит отважно и очень старательно, парень пока думает, как этих оболтусов до машины тащить. и вообще, что он в своей квартире с этим тэеном делать будет? он мать тереза, что ли? а вдруг этот уебан у него откинется, что он делать будет?

― блядская хуйня это, а не помощь, нахуй, ― ворчит, вздыхая, ― и нахуй вы на меня свалились все? тэен, тэен, блять. хуен, нахуй.

тэен напротив слабо улыбается, доен мечтает сейчас познакомить его милое личико с подошвой не очень чистых кроссовок; еще и улыбается тут, долбоеб.

телефон почти загробным звуком уведомляет, мол, такси уже ждет вас, господин мать тереза, и доен чувствует, что это последний гвоздик в его уютный гроб.

― вставай, ебантяй, ― ким отчаянно и очень слабо пинает тэена, ― вставай, говорю.

ли мычит и, хватаясь изящной и не менее от того раскрасневшейся рукой, за край столика, тянется вверх, к солнцу ― но, какой провал, скатывается вниз снова. доен успевает его ухватить и держит теперь перекинутую через плечо соен ("господи помилуй, я много грехов совершал, но умоляю, пусть не блюет"), а тэена подхватывает за талию; тот утыкается мордочкой в плечо, ворча что-то на гоблинском.

таксист нервно смотрит на двух представителей золотой молодежи без сознания на заднем сидении, которые вроде и норовят чуть испортить прекрасные, новые, дорогие чехлы; таким же взглядом одаривает железнолицего клиента, который залазит рядом на пассажирское сидение и говорит, что расплачивается наличкой. таксист вздыхает и включает русский реп.

доезжают в относительной норме; сидения чистые, тэен с соен тоже. ким даже думает, что их имена прикольно сочетаются ― можно делать торч-клуб "тэен-соен". навязчивая мысль, что его собственное имя тоже сюда неплохо вписывается, заставляет еще с большим интересом рассматривать пролетающие мокрые деревья и пытаться спроэцировать мысли типа "а почему кетчуп ― не варенье, если помидор ― ягода?"

все-таки, ближнему надо помогать. вот доен ― молодец, помогает от всей широкой и доброй души, невзирая на то, что жалко своих калорий, потраченных на перенос двух тушек, хоть и легких, но все же тушек. вот очухается тэен, вдохнет полными легкими прелый воздух в доеновой комнате ― и вылетит к хуям собачим. а с соен надо серьезно поговорить ― уж очень доен душнить любит, прямо до потных ладошек и бьющегося сердечка.

таксист терпеливо выжидает, пока наловчившийся доен, открывший в себе ранее неизвестные навыки переноса двух обдолбанных персон, вытаскивает их из машины ― как только он отходит на жалкий метр, таксист скоренько выезжает из переулка, наверное, слезно благодаря бога за чистые сидения.

доен укладывает соен на ее кровать и стягивает обувь, тэена так же аккуратно (почему-то) устраивает на диван в гостиной, даже заботливо покрывает клетчатым синтетическим пледом ― связанного бабушкой жалко ― и чуть ли не в лоб целует. 

он правда красивый, будто сошел со страниц седзе-манги ― совершенный и с челюстью, что лезвие, с длинными ресницами, чуть подрагивающими и мягкими. жалко, наркоман, а так хоть награждай за совершенство. интересно, какой он? в смысле, как разговаривает, какую музыку слушает, чем увлекается (наркотиками)?

быстро темнеет ― снаружи холодает. небо чернильное, без разводов, только теплый свет уличных фонарей залезает в комнату и облизывает тонкие шторы, которые лень закрывать. ким пьет на кухне чай, грея о горячую кружку ладошки. от него все вокруг пропитывается сильным химическим миксом лесных ягод, но ему нравится; как-то уютно, напоминает о детстве, даже если слишком ненатурально. просто для души? чтобы тянуло сладковато в животе от ностальгии.

чай сладкий, вкусный; возле входа в кухню слышатся негромкие шаги. доен сразу поднимает голову и видит шоркающего сюда тэена : волосы распушились до умиления, лицо помятое и очень-очень мягкое, такое, что хочется обнять, чмокнуть в нос и уложить спать. что там доен хотел? проснулся и к хуям собачим? что ж, людям свойственно менять мнение. 

он неловко стукается о стенку и трет ударенный бок ― поднимает взгляд и видит смотрящего своего спасителя, который глазами-сердечками одаривает каждое чужое движение.

― привет.

тэена хваетает только на это. тут теплее, чем в гостиной, и пахнет сказочно.

доен показывает взглядом на место рядом с собой и предлагает тоже чай, тэен кивает и залазит на стул.

― как ты себя чувствуешь? ― вежливо интересуется доен, заливая в чайник воду.

― хуево. у тебя есть цитрамон?

― да, заварю чай и принесу.

― спасибо, что не сдал меня ни в полицию, ни в скорую. и что не оставил там. я благодарен, очень сильно, я даже не знаю, как отблагодарить.

доен улыбается закипающему электрочайнику, потому что внутри от такого тепло ― кажется, поступил он правильно. и доен правда никогда особо не зависел от чужих мнений и похвалы ― но все равно до коликов приятно такое слышать, а особенно от тэена.

― и прости, что так случилось с твоей сестрой...

― у нее своя голова на плечах. самое главное ― что сейчас все разрулилось, ― отрезает ким и ставит перед ли дымящуюся кружку с картинкой прохо нарисованного плюшевого медведя, тэен тихо благодарит.

― как я смогу тебя отблагодарить?

― я подумаю. пей чай, а то остынет.

тэен послушно отпивает чуть-чуть, но шипит сразу и берется пальцами за обожженные губы и язык. "точно ребенок", ― думает доен и садится обратно, к своей уже остывшей кружке.

кажется, сейчас надо что-то сказать. у ли усталый взгляд, нескрываемый интерес к плавающим в своем ритме чаинкам, милый нос ― доен не знает, когда успел стать таким сентиментальным. просто с тэеном как-то тепло и уютно даже без разговоров ― просто вот так сидеть и гонять чаи во вдохновляющем молчании.

― можешь доночевать тут, тебе не обязательно ночью добираться домой, ― от чего-то говорит доен.

― да нет, я пойду, я и так пользуюсь твоей благосклонностью.

― неправда, ― пожимает плечами ким, ― подумай еще, доспишь ночь и пойдешь, на улице опасно.

тэен не отвечает. и то ли у доена появилось шило ниже поясничной зоны, то ли навязчивые мысли и правда сильно "навязались", но он хочет еще пару минут убеждать тэена остаться. потому что если ли правда захочет, то возьмет и уйдет, и он не в силах будет его удержать. но он еще здесь ― греет лапки и сопит; наверное, значит еще хочет.

― ладно.

доен будто расцветает. он почему-то только сейчас вспоминает о клубничных эклерах из ближайшей кондитерской, а потом почти до конца ночи наблюдает за самым счастливым на свете ли тэеном, измазавшем лицо в сладком джеме.

на вкус он такой же сладкий ― ким убеждается, когда за окном светает, а он разворачивается к тэену и прислоняется к его губам своими. плевать на мораль, принципы, день знакомства ― у того горячий рот и мокрый язык, очерчивающий доеновы десна, кончик носа, мило тыкающийся. и он правда такой дуальный : наркоман-милашка, винно-красные волосы и клубничные поцелуи. доену нравится.


End file.
